


"Hypnotized"

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, E.R., The Division (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine shows Kerry how much fun dancing can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hypnotized"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswoman/gifts).



> Date: 23 April 2006  
> Word Count: 261 words  
> Series: Light, Water, Muses  
> Summary: Catherine shows Kerry how much fun dancing can be.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Light, Water, Muses  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: Catherine belongs to "CSI" and those who own it; Kerry belongs to "ER" and those who own it; and Dace and Zo belong to ShatterStorm Productions and are the creations of A. Magiluna Stormwriter and Shatterpath. They also belong in the Light, Water, Muses universe, tho’ this is a standalone within the whole of that universe.
> 
> Title Notes: The title is taken from the song that actually ended up inspiring this little ficlet: "Hypnotized" by Fleetwood Mac. It's actually one of my favorite Fleetwood Mac songs, and considering the fact that it's prior to Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks joining the band, that's saying a lot.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for [](http://mrswoman.livejournal.com/profile)[**mrswoman**](http://mrswoman.livejournal.com/). Who requested, over [here](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/573684.html?thread=1371380#t1371380), " How about Kerry Weaver/Catherine Willows in the _LWM_ universe (as long as Zo and Dace are ok with it!)" Like I could say no to a request like that. But I'd been struggling with the right song to use. The one I'd originally wanted to use was "Honey" by Venus Hum, but it came out too recently and I wanted to keep this roughly in the same timeframe as the latter books of _LWM_. And then tonight, while at the Iron Horse Casino, they played "Hypnotized" by Fleetwood Mac. And that was all she wrote, folks…
> 
> Dedication: To my muses. I’d be nowhere without them.

  


We moved to the beat of the music. Some habits truly never died, did they? I kept a firm grip on that weak hip of hers, holding her steady as we swayed and ground against each other. Kerry had been reluctant at first, but I'd persuaded her with the promise that she wouldn't be hurt, that it had been one of the first songs I'd stripped to, one of my extras for the nights when the men were so damned drunk they didn't care what I did as long as I ended up in just my g-string.

Kerry had her head back on my shoulder, softly singing along with the song. It didn't really surprise me that she knew this song. I could feel the hand she placed over mine for support, the surprisingly soft calluses from gripping that crutch. My other hand eased around to rest low on her stomach, practically palming her crotch. She groaned and arched into my touch, the song now forgotten to all but body memory.

A quick glance over at our table showed our respective lovers entranced by our every move. Even from this distance, I could see Dace's nostrils flaring at the obvious scent of arousal in all four of us. Oh I was definitely in for a treat when we got home. If she chose to wait that long. And it looked pretty obvious that Zo wouldn't be wanting to stick around much longer either.

There might have been times when I was embarrassed by my dancing past. This wasn't one of them.


End file.
